fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora and the Corpse Bride Chapter 14: Happy Ending
Rain continued to poor and everything is quiet, as Sora kept silently crying on Emily's chest. Suddenly, one beam of light falls like a shooting star, then one by one more of the beams kept falling down. Sora stopped crying and looked around, knowing what's happening and starts backing away, as Emily's body rises up off the ground. Katara, Cosmos, Ansem and Rouge watched in extreme anticipation. Becca saw this and went beside Sora. Emily rises up to the air magically and begins to turn, slowly. She is enveloped in a cloud of light and her cloak wrapped around her. Underneath, Emily's body began to shift and form. Her hand came out and the blue arm on her arm disappeared into her skin arm. Sora kept backing away, as we see her feet turn into lavender shoes and skin on her leg had changed and the orange fur had disappeared. Her torn up wedding outfit begins to disappear into a pink and white dress and her veil disappears. Finally, a wind blows across her face and the orange fur and golden/red eyes had disappeared into auburn hair and blue eyes, revealing Emily's face. Emily gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. Sora was about to touch her, but Emily began to move. Emily got up and looked at her hands, 'It can't be…' Emily turns around to face Sora. Sora gives her a mysterious look. "Sora, it's me but I'm Kairi," said Emily, now known as Kairi. Sora continues to look at her skeptically, but then he sees the blue eyes, and instantly knows her, "It is you!" Sora placed his hand on Kairi's cheek. Kairi placed her hand on his cheek. They both stared at each other, very passionately. Both of them leaned closer and they finally kissed. While they kissed, fireworks display and explode around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Katara, Rouge, Cosmos and Ansem came out, while they were given powers back. Katara got her waterbending powers back. "Katara," said Kairi. Rouge changed and she has her ability to fly and she has her own memory back. "Rouge!" Kairi hugged Rouge. Ansem also got his powers back. "Ansem!" said Kairi. Cosmos now got her powers back too. "Cosmos! Oh, look at us!" Kairi hugged them all. Tiger and Ilana ran to the others. "Mama, mama!" said Ilana. Magic appeared around Ilana as she changed into a teenage girl with blonde hair and black eyes, wearing a purple princess dress. Cosmos picks Ilana up and hugs her, "Oh my goodness!" "It is a miracle!" Katara exclaimed, as Sora picks Kairi up and swings her. We now see that they're at the ballroom, wearing the same fancy clothes, just like before, while all of the people, including good people from the village watched them. Sora and Kairi kissed real quickly and they began to dance. "Ah, young love," Katara sighed. "Oh Katara…" Terrence, now with his dragon halfa powers, uses his finger. Katara grinned evilly and began to chase him, but Rouge stops her and shakes her hand. "Well, Katara, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Rouge asked. "Of course, buddy. I told you he would break the spell," said Katara. "I beg your pardon, my friend, but I believe I told you," Rouge corrected. "No you didn't, I told you," said Katara. "You most certainly did not, you pompous waterbending peabrain!" Rouge pushed Katara. "En garde, you overgrown bat jewel thief!" Katara and Rouge began to fight, but Ansem stopped them. "Break it up, you two," said Ansem. "It doesn't matter who told who, but we're now free from this spell," "Beside, Katara I can kiss," Terrence kissed Katara on the cheek and she giggled. As Becca watched Sora and Kairi dancing, Becca just looks down sadly. "Oh Becca..." A voice called. "I missed you so." Becca looked up seeing a teenage boy with pale skin, black hair and dark circles around hazel eyes, wearing a black shirt under a black leather jacket, black jeans and black leather shoes. It was Gerard Way. Becca's eyes widen and hugged him. Gerard grabbed her waist and kissed her. Meanwhile, Kairi and Sora kept dancing, while Cosmos, Ansem, Roxas and Ilana watched as Cosmos held Ilana watched as Roxas began to cry. "Are they going to live happily ever after, mama?" Ilana asked. "Of course, Ilana, of course," Cosmos answered. Ilana looks puzzled, "Do I have to sleep in the cupboard?" Roxas laughed. Cosmos laughed and hugs the Galalunian girl then kissed Ansem. Sora and Kairi continue dancing around the ballroom, while the people watched and the chorus began to sing the last line. Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Sora and the Corpse Bride Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Sora and the Corpse Bride They all lived happily ever after. Voice Cast: Sora: Haley Joel Osment Becca Lupin: Lisa Ortiz Kairi: Hayden Panettiere Emily: Helena Bonham Carter Myreille Psychiokieus: Catherine Disher Roxas: Jesse McCartney Katara: Mae Whitman Rouge the Bat: Karen Strassman Cosmos: Veronica Taylor Ansem the Wise: Christopher Lee Ilana: Tara Strong Dudley Puppy: Jerry Trainor Terrence Silva: Sean Schemmel CereCere: Kirsten Bishop Maleficent: Susan Blakeslee Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction